


Another Lifetime

by luverie



Series: The Battle Between Love & Hate [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Brothers, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love Triangles, M/M, Pain, Past Lives, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luverie/pseuds/luverie
Summary: Yuta gained the permission to visit his younger adopted brother, Donghyuck whom he haven't seen for 4 years. During his stay, he met Donghyuck's real brother Taeil and his boyfriend, Winwin.





	Another Lifetime

Yuta grabbed his luggage and walked towards the waiting area of the airport. 

"Hyung!" He heard a familiar voice. Its been 4 years since they last met.

He smiled and turned around, "Donghyuck!"

Hyuck ran to hug him, "I missed you, brother."

"I missed you too." Yuta replied.

"Dad already arranged everything before I flew here." He started, "So do not worry about me." 

They soon arrived at a hotel— which their father owns. 

"Dad gave you the penthouse huh," Hyuck teased him.

Yuta chuckled, "He's giving you one but you keep on declining."

They sat down outside, overlooking the whole city.

"Its so beautiful here." Yuta started.

"Then stay here," 

He smiled, "Dad only allowed me to visit you ..." 

Its been 4 years since Hyuck decided to move in and finish his studies at Los Angeles.

"He misses you so much."

"I miss him too."

Silence took its power. 

Yuta let out a deep sigh, "Tell me ... Now that you finally found your true brother ... will you—"

"Of course I wont." Hyuck looked at him, "You're still my family ... I won't leave you." 

Hyuck was adopted.

When their cruise ship sank, Yuta's father rescued a baby in which he later named Donghyuck. He took him in and legally included him as one of his son. 

"When I finally found brother Taeil ... everything became beautiful. It feels so nice to be reunited after years."

"I felt completeness. I felt alive, I felt safe and protected knowing someone got my back." 

"It feels so good having a person related to you ... by blood." 

"It felt different ... Its unexplainable."

Yuta held his hand and smiled, "Im happy ... that you finally found him."

Yuta and Donghyuck are preparing the table when they heard a sudden knock, "They're here."

Hyuck opened the door and let them in, "Hello there brother!"

He smiled at them.

"You must be yuta ... Im Taeil." He offered his hand.

Yuta gladly shook his hand, "Its nice to see you."

"Oh right ... Haechan, can you help me get some stuffs downstais?" Taeil asked.

Hyuck nodded, "Winwin hyung ... you stay here first." and they left. 

Yuta looked at the man, "Hello, Im Yuta and its ni—" He stopped when the man looked at him.

His heart skipped a beat.

Their eyes met. 

It felt so familiar.

The man smiled, "Im winwin." 

Yuta tried remembering him, "Have we met before?" 

They stared at each other. 

Winwin felt that they already did but he can't remember when. He slowly shook his head, "I believe this is our first meeting."

—

"Thank you for taking care of my brother for the past years ... No words can describe how much im grateful." Taeil spoke. 

Yuta smiled, "Since we found him, we already considered him one of us."

Taeil nodded. 

"Father favors him the most ... That's why he looks so brat."

"Im not brat!" Donghyuck defended himself making the four of them laugh. 

Such a good time indeed. 

Yuta knows this dinner is for him to meet Taeil and bond with them ... but he can't help but stare at winwin from time to time.

We met before. 

I know we did.

"Im really sorry I can't stay with you today brother ... Don't worry i'll see you tomorrow." Hyuck said on the other line.

"Its okay, I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then!" 

Yuta sighed and grabbed his leather jacket. He wanted to tour around the place but hyuck's busy.

He walked down the busy street. 

Its fascinating to see new things, he thought.

"One iced coffee please," he ordered.

The crew turned around. 

"Winwin?"

"Yuta?" 

"Its a small world." He spoke, "So you work here?" 

The latter nodded, "Its nice to see you again."

"Here's your coffee." Winwin smiled. 

Yuta thanked him. 

When he was about to leave, he called him again, "Winwin." 

He turned around, "Hm?" 

"I .." He looked at him, "I wanna walk around ... Can you perhaps ... accompany me?"

Winwin smiled, "Wait for me here." and he left.

They're walking side by side. 

"You left your job early ... Im sorry if I bothered you." Yuta broke the silence.

Winwin shook his head, "Its fine .. I just missed two hours."

And then awkwardness striked again.

"Do you love museums?" Winwin asked.

Yuta loves observing things and knowing the story behind them. 

But this time ...

His eyes are fixed at the man beside him. 

"Why?" 

Yuta came back to his senses when Winwin spoke, "Huh?" 

"You keep on staring at me, do I have something in my face?"

He shook his head.

The day went too fast. Its time to bid goodbye.

"Thank you for accompanying me today ..." Yuta spoke. 

He smiled, "You're Haechan's brother ... so no problem." 

They both walked the opposite side when, "Winwin!" 

He turned around, "I noticed that you like stars ... would you like to visit Griffith Observatory tomorrow?"

Its 6pm. 

Yuta is waiting for Winwin to finish his job. 

They agreed to visit the observatory together— since they both like stars and planets.

"Yuta?" 

He turned around and smiled, "Lets go?" 

He nodded and they left.

"Look! The stars are shining brightly tonight!"

Yuta smiled. 

Then he felt a striking pain at his heart, it feels heavy. Why am I suddenly like this?

"You ..." He started and made winwin look at him, "and Taeil—" 

"He's my boyfriend." Winwin casually said.

"Really? You two are perfect match!"

He smiled, "Thank you."

—

"You went out with Winwin hyung again?" Hyuck handed Yuta a mug of warm drink. 

He nodded. 

"So how did it went?" 

"Its nice." 

Hyuck eyed him, "Then why do you look sad?" 

"Im not." 

He sat down beside him, "They're in a relationship for 5 years now."

Yuta looked at him.

"I can see that you're interested at winwin hyung." 

Yuta's eyes widened, "What the heck are you saying? I dont!" 

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Your gaze says otherwise." and then he left.

Yuta looked outside, do I like him? No, I just want to know if we already met before.

—

"Its been a month since you came here .. Im sure you already miss foods from Korea." Winwin said and dragged him inside a restaurant. 

They sat down, "Their dishes here are the best. I'll pick one for you."

Yuta stared at him. 

Once again, he felt sudden sadness. Its weird.

"Why are you so nice to me?" 

Winwin looked at him, "Because you—"

"Aside from me being Haechan's brother." 

Their eyes met. 

"I just .." 

"You also have a feeling that we already met before right?" Yuta looked away. He stood up, "I should drive you home. Taeil's waiting."

When Yuta's finally home, Hyuck quickly questioned him.

"You're going home?" Hyuck asked. 

He nodded. 

"Its because of winwin hyung right?"

Yuta let out a deep sigh, "I really want to know if we already met each other before." 

Hyuck shook his head, "Maybe the both of you did ... in your past life."

Past life?

—

"Are you okay?" Taeil wrapped his arms at Winwin. 

He nodded. 

"You look so sad." 

"I do?" 

"Is there any problem that you want us to talk about?"

"No .." He shook his head. "There's none." He looked at Taeil, "I missed you. You're always busy .." 

Actually, there is.

"You okay bud?" 

Winwin looked at his workmate. 

"Ah let me guess ... Is it because Haechan's brother ... what's his name again?" 

"Yuta." 

"Oh right! Yuta ... is it because he don't come—" 

"No." He shook his head, "Its actua—"

"Winwin?" He heard a familiar voice.

"I thought you already left .."

They're walking side by side, not knowing where to go. They just want to enjoy each other's company.

Yuta smiled, "I asked dad to extend my stay for another month."

He nodded.

"Why? Did you already missed me? Im just gone for days .." He joked.

"I did." 

Yuta stopped walking and looked at him.

Suddenly, Winwin moved forward to hug him, "I missed you." 

"Winwin ..." 

Then there's Taeil ... watching the both of them from afar. He clenched his fist and started to walk away the scene.

"He's mine." Taeil told himself.

—

"You're here?" Winwin asked when he got home. Taeil is cooking their dinner. 

"Yeah ... I went out early and decided to fetch you but your workmates said you already left." 

Winwin didn't spoke. 

"Where did you go?" He asked. 

"Yuta cam—"

Taeil looked at him, strongly.

"Winwin." Taeil spoke firmly. "Stop meeting Yuta." 

"But he's my fri—"

"Im not asking you to do it, i'm commanding." 

"Why?" 

"Just do what I told you." and he left. 

Winwin sat down. 

"Why should I stop? He's a good friend of mine." He thought.

—

"What are you doing?" Winwin asked him. 

He clicked the button, "Taking a picture." Yuta smiled, "In case we don't see each other anymore." 

"You're being dramatic these past few days huh." Winwin pulled him closer, "Take a picture with me." 

"Straightforward huh?" He laughed.

"Here .." Yuta handed him a cup of ice cream. 

"Thank you ..." Winwin smiled.

Upon seeing his smile, Yuta felt a striking headache. He closed his eyes and some blurry memories flashed back.

"Are you okay?" Winwin supported him. 

He slowly opened his eyes, "Sicheng."

Winwin's heart skipped a beat when he heard that name. He was about to speak when he received a call from Taeil. 

"Where are you?" 

He looked at Yuta, "Im ... with my former blockmates." 

"Oh ... I'll be coming home late so you go eat first, okay?"

"Okay ..."

"I love you."

—

A loud banging woke Yuta up. He immediately opened the door and got hit on the face— its Taeil.

"Stay away from Winwin." 

He stood up, wiping the blood dripping from his lips, "I—"

"Im grateful of you for keeping my brother but stay away from my man." With that, Taeil left.

"Im going to work." Winwin bid farewell. 

Taeil quickly stopped him, "You're not going anywhere." 

He's confused, "What?" 

"You're staying here. With me." 

He shook his head, "Let go off me."

"I know you'll meet Yuta today."

Winwin's shocked, "What's happening to you?"

"You can't leave!" He shouted. "I won't let you see him!" 

Winwin tried pushing Taeil away, "What are you doing?! Stop!" 

"Do you really think I don't know?" Taeil laughed sarcastically, "You're planning to leave me just because of him right?" 

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Stop pretending!" He said. "I know you're starting to like him!" 

"Taeil!" He pushed him with all his force, "You're crazy!" 

"Yes!" He yelled back, "I am! Because of you!" 

Taeil grabbed his hand, "So you're not allowed to leave me. You'll stay here with me! Forever!"

"Im leaving," Winwin ran towards the door. 

Taeil pointed a gun at him, "Try leaving." 

"Taeil .. where did you got that .." 

"Its better to kill you than to see you with another man." 

"Put that down .." 

"I loved you ... for 5 years, we're all good and happy but then .."

"I remained loyal to you! I never laid eyes on others! I did everything for you ... and then here you are, slowly leaving me for a man you just met!" He shoot a bullet at their picture. 

Winwin stepped back. 

Sudden memories flashed back. 

Yuta.

"Put that gun down .. please." 

Winwin opened the door behind him.

"I said you're not allowed to leave!" 

Winwin ran towards him and tried to snatch the gun away. 

They both fell down the floor. 

"Taeil stop this!" Winwin begged him. 

A gunshot was heard.

—

"Yuta!"

He never thought he'll hear him again.

Its the same voice he longed to hear the most.

He turned around.

There he is, standing with eyes full of tears.

Yuta hugged him, "Why are you crying?"

"You're here.."

He smiled & nodded, "I finally found you again, Sicheng."

Things didn't end up good with us in our past lives, but in this lifetime, it will be.


End file.
